Alex's Dark Days
by Cullen
Summary: An Animalia fanfic. A very dangerous Corespore of shining light gets released and causes a drastic change for Alex.


Hi everyone. This here is my very first Animalia fanfic. I really do love this show a lot. And the Animalia book and TV series are the creations of Graeme Base and PorchLight Entertainment. And now for the story.

Alex's Dark Days

By Cullen Pittman

In the library of the kingdom of Animalia, the powerful giant orb known as the Core was sitting in the center of the main room busy trying to keep order in all of Animalia. Suddenly, the Core started to rumble causing Livingstone Lion and Reenie Rhino to rush into the room. "Oh no, not again!" cried Reenie as both animals watched as something shot from above the Core and into the sky.

"Yet another Corespore blast", groaned Livingstone, "You can't keep your eyes off the Core for even a minute! We really need to install a bathroom stall in this room."

He took out his binoculars and tried to study the Core to see if it was acting funny and then listened to it with a stethoscope.

"Anything bad?" asked Reenie.

"So far, everything seems normal", said Livingstone. "But only for now. We don't know which Corespore was released or where it went to."

"What do you suppose caused a Corespore to blast off like that?" asked Reenie.

"Usually whenever someone does something odd or unusual, the Core sometimes releases a Corespore", said Livingstone.

"The only unusual thing I can remember doing is changing all the light bulbs in all the rooms for they suddenly went out all at once", said Reenie.

"Oh yes, those defective light bulbs that were delivered to us last week", said Livingstone. "Maybe the Corespore that was released is somehow related to light."

"Shall we try to contact Alex and Zoe?" asked Reenie.

"Yes, definitely", said Livingstone, "Those human kids always have a knack for tracking down missing Corespores."

* * * * * *

In another part of Animalia, we see a hill with a huge green tree growing on top of it. Suddenly, a portal opened and the human boy known as Alex came through it. "Uber excellent", said Alex as he looked up and saw the tree with huge apples that each had a different color of the rainbow. "I have to sketch this!" Alex took out his sketch book and started up his drawing power.

"Hey, Sketch Boy!" called out Alex's human friend, Zoe, who was rushing over along with G'Bubu Gorilla and Iggy D'Iguana. "Why didn't you wait for us?" demanded Zoe.

"Sorry, guys", said Alex, "I suddenly found another hidden portal and this tunnel led me here first."

"It's not fair you have the ability to see hidden tunnels", groaned Zoe, "Why can't I have eagle eyes like you?"

"Why would you want to remove the eyes of innocent eagles?" asked Iggy.

"That's not what I meant", sighed Zoe, "Oh, never mind. You were right, G'Bubu, that apple tree on this hill is pretty."

"One of my favorite seasons is finally here", said G'Bubu, "The sprouting of the rainbow colored apples."

"Usually, all the apples I've seen are either red or green", said Alex, "But I'm seeing all 7 colors of the rainbow."

"And I cannot wait to sink my indigo teeth into this iguana apple", said Iggy, picking up a dark blue apple from the ground.

"What?!" asked everyone confused.

"Oops", said Iggy as his skin turned from green to red, "I got the two letter I words mixed up. I was saying I cannot wait to sink my iguana teeth into this indigo apple." Iggy was about to bite into the fruit until G'Bubu snatched it from him.

"Wait, Ig", said G'Bubu, "You can't eat this. It's not ripe!"

"It looks filled with ripeness to me", said Iggy.

"It feels unripe", said G'Bubu, touching the apple with all four of his gorilla paws.

"You can tell if a fruit is ripe or not by touching it?" asked Alex.

"It's something we gorillas have been trained to do since we were little apes", said G'Bubu. "Before we chow down on any rainbow colored apples, I need to inspect each and every one of them to see if they're either ripe, okay, good, or rotten." Then G'Bubu picked up a purple apple and studied it. "I feel vibrations in this apple", said G'Bubu, "There's definitely a worm wiggling around in this one."

"Gross!" said Zoe. "I'm definitely not eating that one."

"These others seem okay", said G'Bubu, "They just need some washing. There's a waterfall and stream nearby. We can get them cleaned over there." And he and the others started gathering apples and headed west to the nearby waterfall.

"You coming, Alex?" asked Zoe as she saw Alex standing there with his sketch book and pencil.

"You guys go ahead and I'll catch up later", said Alex, "I want to finish up my drawing of this tree."

Zoe nodded as she followed G'Bubu and Iggy to the waterfall while Alex started sketching and admired the colored beauty of the rainbow apple tree. "I sure am glad I'm not color blind", smiled Alex as he was about to take out some colored markers from his pocket. Just then, something bright and glowing fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the tree hiding itself in the green leaves.

"That must be a Corespore", said Alex, "And it's landed my way. Cool, this time we won't have to search all of Animalia for a Corespore. I'll just go up there, get it and take it back to the Core. This is definitely my lucky day!" But as Alex climbed the tree, little did he know that it was not going to be a very lucky day for him at all. "That Corespore seems awfully bright", said Alex as he pushed his way through the leaves and found a white shining Corespore had taken root in one of the center branches. Just as Alex was about to grab it, the Corespore started shining even brighter than ever. "TOO BRIGHT! AAAAAH!" shouted Alex as a flash of bright white stung his eyes causing him to fall out of the tree and tumble down the hill.

"Alex, dude. You okay?" asked G'Bubu's voice as Alex found himself being sat up by a pair of gorilla paws."

"You took a pretty bad fall, Sketch Boy", said Zoe's voice, "What do you think you are, a squirrel?"

"G'Bubu? Zoe?" asked Alex dazed and confused as he opened his eyes, but found everything was dark. "How long was I out?"

"You only fell out of that tree for a few seconds", said Iggy's voice.

"Then why is it suddenly nighttime?" asked Alex as he was waving his hands around trying to feel something.

"It's still daytime, dude", said G'Bubu.

"Alex! You have no pupils!" shouted Zoe.

"Of course not", said Alex confused, "I'm not a teacher."

"No, I mean you have no pupils in your eyes", shouted Zoe for she was looking at Alex who had a pair of blank white eyes.

"Quick, Alex", said Iggy, "How many of the fingers am I holding up?"

"What fingers?" asked Alex, "I can't see a thing. Wait a minute, I can't see a thing? Oh no. I'm blind. I'M BLIND!"

"We'd better call Livingstone", said G'Bubu as he picked up a panicked Alex and they all rushed off leaving the shining Corespore still stuck in the tree.

* * * * * *

Back at G'Bubu's treehouse, a traumatized and quiet Alex was sitting on G'Bubu's hammock while Livingstone was examining him shining a small flashlight into his eyes.

"Can he be cured?" asked Reenie who had also arrived.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good", said Livingstone, "That Corespore must have been brighter than even the very sun. I'm sorry, Alex, but your eyesight was totally damaged beyond repair."

"You mean I'll never be able to see again?" gasped Alex while tears fell down his blank eyes.

"I wish I could say otherwise", said Livingstone, sadly, "There's a million to one chance that your eyes might heal themselves on their own, but I wouldn't try to get my hopes up."

"My life is over!" whispered Alex as he sat there sadly.

"You poor dear", said Reenie as she wrapped her rhino limbs around the tear filled boy.

"Poor dude", said G'Bubu.

"A very dark day for our friend, Alex", sighed Iggy.

"Oh, Alex", said Zoe holding onto Alex's precious sketchbook wondering if it'll ever be sketched in it again.

"Alex", said Livingstone, "I am so sorry this has happened to you. I never knew a Corespore like that would be more dangerous than I ever imagined. But I'm going to do whatever I can to help you get your life back in order."

"And we'll spread the word and get the other Animalians to help you as well", said Reenie.

"Ig and I included too", said G'Bubu.

"Thank you everyone", said Alex with a tear covered face.

* * * * * *

Later on, Livingstone and Reenie arrived at the hill with the rainbow apple tree. "I think I see a little light shining in the tree's center", said Reenie adjusting her glasses as the light started to shine through the leaves a little bit brighter.

"Don't get too close", said Livingstone as he pushed Reenie back a little. Then the light started to glow a little less. "Obviously the Corespore releases some kind of blinding light defense whenever someone gets too near." said Livingstone.

"Just like it did with poor Alex", said Reenie, "This could happen to anyone else who ends up going near it. We need to get that Corespore back in the Core right away."

"That's the problem", said Livingstone. "If anyone tries to get close to that Corespore, they could become blind too. As well as anyone else we pass by while carrying it back to the library. We'll have to leave it in that tree for the time being and warn all the Animalians not to go near this area."

"And I'll post warning signs all around this hill", said Reenie.

"Right now, I'm more concerned about Alex", said Livingstone, "His life has taken a drastic change. That boy relied on his eyesight for everything. Finding Corespores, spotting hidden portals, and his most favorite thing, sketching."

* * * * * *

The butterflies all over Animalia flew into everyone's homes and their wings revealed the latest Fluttervision news report where news mice, Melford and Melba, were giving the news. "Good afternoon, Animalia", said Melford, "This is Melford Mouse."

"And Melba Micely", said Melba, "Bringing you this latest danger alert."

"Danger alert?!" gasped Melford, "I'M OUTTA HERE! AAAAH!" and he ran off.

"We haven't even announced what the danger is yet!" sighed Melba, "Anyway, Livingstone Lion has given us this latest danger alert. The hill on the west side of Animalia that is the home of the famous rainbow apple tree is now holding a very bright and very dangerous Corespore. One look at this stone of bright light and you will go instantly blind. Our dear stinkbug, I mean, human friend Alex was recently a victim of this blinding menace. Our hearts go out to him. And until the Corespore is returned to the Core, the area around the rainbow apple tree is declared a danger zone and will be off limits to all of Animalia."

"That is correct", said Melford calmly returning to his seat. "So it looks like there will be no pretty colored apples for all of us, along with no blue fritters, indigo applesauce, and purple cider. But at least cheese is still safe." Melford took a bite of a huge chunk of cheese and then went, "OW!" There's a toothpick hidden in here!"

* * * * * *

Back at the treehouse, Alex was sitting in the corner hugging his legs and burying his face in despair. "Yo, Alex", said G'Bubu, "I made this for you to help you out."

Alex took the object and felt it, "It feels like a cane", he said quietly.

"It's a walking cane to help you get around", said G'Bubu, "And I included a special feature. If you push the small button on the top handle, it becomes a candy dispenser." Alex pushed the button and felt a small oval shaped hard candy pop out. "It kind of puts a new meaning to the word candy cane, huh?" chuckled G'Bubu.

"I like those popping out candies", said Iggy, "I bet you will enjoy wondering what pretty color will be coming out next."

"Iggy!" said G'Bubu.

"Uh oh, my bad", said Iggy embarrassed, "By the way, Alex. In case you are wondering, that is a red candy that first popped out."

"You can have it", sighed Alex as he threw the candy to Iggy, "I'm not really in the mood for one right now."

"Maybe I shouldn't have put colored candies in there", said G'Bubu embarrassed.

"Hey, Alex", said Zoe as she entered the room carrying a small bag. "I was over at the Elephant's Eatery and Erno and Elni just made you your favorite dinner and asked me to take it to you. They even included some carrots hoping it would help your eyesight."

"It's a little too late for that!" shouted Alex, "Not even 24 carrots will be able to get my sight back! My life is over!"

"Now listen here, Sketch Boy!" said Zoe.

"Don't call me Sketch Boy anymore!" shouted Alex as he threw his precious sketch book across the room. "The one thing that gives me the most joy has been taken for me! My drawing days are over and so is my life!"

"Okay, I won't call you Sketch Boy any more", said Zoe, "Sketch Baby!" Everyone became shocked at Zoe's words.

"Whoah, dudette!" said G'Bubu, "That's harsh!"

"Zoe?" gasped Alex.

"Well, that's what you're acting like", said Zoe, "You're just going to completely give up on life because you lost your eyesight?! What happened to the adventurous boy who would never give up on Animalia or his friends no matter how bad or hopeless things have gotten?"

"But, I…." gasped Alex, but Zoe interrupted him.

"When I first came here, I totally wanted to leave Animalia when things got bad and scary, but you always believed there was hope and found a way to make everything right", said Zoe putting an arm around Alex's shoulder. "So there's no way I'm giving up on you, Alex."

"Do you mean that?" asked Alex, "But how will I get through life without seeing?"

"You still have 4 other good senses", said Zoe, "And with everyone's help, we're going to show you how to use them to help you live on."

"You bet, dude", said G'Bubu.

"We will soon have you going from senseless to sensible", said Iggy.

"Thanks, guys", said Alex with teary blank eyes.

* * * * * *

The next morning, G'Bubu, Iggy, and Zoe were at the breakfast table with a huge basket of fruit in the center. "Is Alex still asleep?" asked G'Bubu.

"Afraid so", said Zoe, "He didn't really sleep well last night. He does now have a lot of worries."

Just then, some tapping sounds were heard. "G'Bubu, did you leave the bathroom faucet dripping again?" asked Iggy.

"It's just me", said Alex as he was slowly walking into the room tapping the floor with his new cane. "I'm just trying to find my way around."

Zoe saw that Alex was about to slip on one of G'Bubu's banana peels and she quickly rushed over and grabbed it only to have her hand jabbed by Alex's cane. "Ow! you…", shouted Zoe, but then stopped herself.

"Are you all right, Zoe?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Zoe, "Have a seat", and she pulled out a chair so Alex could sit down.

"Glad you could make it for breakfast, dude", said G'Bubu, "This is a good chance to teach you how to use your sense of touch."

"You mean with my fingers?" asked Alex.

"Sure", said G'Bubu, "Back when I was a little gorilla, they would blindfold me and make me feel different kinds of fruits with all four of my paws until I knew them all by heart." Then G'Bubu took three different fruits from the basket and placed them in front of Alex. "See if you can tell which fruit is which by the shapes and textures." said G'Bubu.

"Let's see", said Alex feeling the first fruit, "This feels round and hard. Is it a Bongonut?"

"Bingo!" said G'Bubu, "Now try number 2!"

"This fruit feels smaller, but not as round and kind of smooth", said Alex, "And there's a little stem on top, and a bump on the bottom. Is it an apple?"

"Sorry, Alex", said G'Bubu, It's actually a pepper. But with a little practice, I'll show you how to tell a pepper shape from an apple shape. Now try the third one."

"I know this shape", said Alex now smiling, "It's your favorite fruit in the world, G'Bubu, the shape of a banana."

"We have a winner!" said G'Bubu clapping his hands, "And you get an extra A plus for getting the banana right!"

"But don't bananas start with B, not A?" asked Iggy. Alex started laughing a little.

"You know, Alex", said Zoe as she took some ice cubes from a nearby mug, "The sense of touch doesn't only come from your fingers. It comes from all over!" And she pulled Alex's shirt collar and dropped some ice down his back.

"YIPE!" cried Alex as he got up from the cold sensation and managed to shake the cold cubes from his shirt, while Zoe laughed. "That's what I like about you, Zoe", laughed Alex, "No matter what happens, you still never treat me any different!"

"Nothing excuses you from my wrath", smiled Zoe.

* * * * * *

After breakfast, Alex got out of his seat, grabbed his cane and started walking around again. "I still need to explore more of this house in the dark", said Alex as he was about to walk off the edge of the treehouse. "Whoah, bro!" shouted G'Bubu as he grabbed Alex before the boy could fall to his doom. "I gotta remember to build some railings around this place", said G'Bubu.

"Oh, thanks G'Bubu", said Alex, "I didn't know I was about to fall out. I'll probably need a lot of practice when it's time for me to leave the treehouse and find my way around Animalia."

"You probably need something like a seeing eye dog to get around", said Zoe.

"Seeing eye dog?" asked Iggy, "I once went to school with someone named C.I. Dog. He was voted most likely to sniff everyone."

"You know", said G'Bubu, "Back in the old days before glasses were invented, nearsighted Animalians hired birds to sit on their heads and warn them what was coming around. Maybe you can hire a bird to be your guide."

"A bird?" asked Alex.

"I know, the Toukies!" said Zoe.

* * * * * *

Outside the treehouse, everyone was watching Alex being driven crazy by a flock of toucans flying over his head shouting all sorts of gibberish. "Go left!" "Go right!" "Watch out for rocks!" "Watch out for grass!" "Watch out for air!" "Go directly to jail, do not pass go!" they were all shouting.

"STOP IT!" shouted Alex, covering his ears, "I don't know if I'm coming or going!"

"Sorry, toukie-dudes", said G'Bubu, "But I don't think we'll need your services after all."

The toukies went, "aw", "darn", "bummer", "Oh well", "See ya!" and they flew off giving Alex some quiet.

"That's better, thanks", said Alex.

"I guess toucans don't make good seeing eye birds", said Zoe.

"I know", said Iggy, "Who needs the seeing eye dogs or the seeing eye birdies when you can have a super sighted seeing eye iguana?"

"You, Iggy?" asked Alex.

"But of course", said Iggy, "We iguanas have extra keen eyesight. And I will be your eyes my dear friend Alex and guide you through Animalia."

"I suppose it's worth a shot", said Alex as he felt Iggy climb up his leg and his back and then on the back of Alex's head.

"All rightie then", said Iggy, "Fasten seat belts, adjust rear view views, and be checking turn signals and we shall be off."

"Do I look like a car to you?" asked Alex.

"It is for my safety", said Iggy wrapping his tail tightly around Alex's shoulder.

* * * * * *

Alex was slowly walking through the jungle of Animalia tapping his cane on the ground while Iggy was riding on Alex guiding him. G'Bubu and Zoe were following behind them to make sure Alex didn't get into any trouble.

"Now turn right so you won't be hitting that tree", said Iggy, "But not too far right. There is a very high cliff over there that will cause us both to fall to our dooms."

"Got it", said Alex, "I'll have to remember this pathway."

"And be careful off that rock you might step on", said Iggy.

Alex tapped the rock with his cane. "Yep, it's a rock all right", said Alex.

"Who are you calling a rock, you overgrown stinkbug?" called out a grumpy voice from the rock. "I'm a snail!" And sure enough, the round rock was actually a shell that belonged to a grumpy old snail.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Snail", said Alex, "I couldn't see you."

"What?" grumbled the snail, "You're saying you can't see me just because I'm small?! I ought to slug you for that! And I got tough slug cousins that'll help!"

"Hey, watch what you are saying to my friend, Alex!" called out Iggy, "He cannot see anymore and I was just guiding him along."

"Oh, okay", said the snail, "I guess I shouldn't blame the vehicle. Just the dim minded iguana driver! Smell you later!" and the snail went back into his shell.

"That is right, show some manners!" called out Iggy, "Only blame the dim minded iguana, now wait a minute? That is not right."

"Let it go, Ig", said Alex, "I think you're doing a great job being my guide."

"Hold on a minute, I am tasting something", said Iggy as he started to stick out his tongue a few times. "I am tasting the delicious houseflies in the air."

"Eyeww!" said Zoe.

"You mean you can taste the air?" Alex asked Iggy.

"Of course", said Iggy, "It is what we lizards can do. We have the very sensitive tongues for tasting the air around us."

"I wonder if I can taste the air?" said Alex as he stuck out his tongue. But then something flew into his mouth causing him to bite down on it. "Aw, gross!" shouted Alex, "I think I tasted a bug!"

"Double Eyeeww!" shouted Zoe, "That's awful!"

"It sure is", said Iggy, "I wanted to eat that juicy looking bug!"

"I'm just glad I didn't see what that bug looked like", said Alex, "But now its taste will linger with me for a while, YUCK!"

"Alex, use the candy dispenser in your cane", said G'Bubu.

"Oh, yeah", said Alex as he pushed the button on the handle of his cane and ejected a candy into his mouth. "I wonder which color I just ate?"

"What does it taste like?" asked Iggy.

"Well", said Alex, "It's a bit tangy and sour like a lemon."

"Then you must have gotten the lemony yellow candy", said Iggy, "Wait till you get the wild tasting cherry red candy."

"It's amazing", said Alex, "Whenever I eat candy in the dark movie theaters, I never could figure out what color I was eating. I always thought they all tasted the same."

"Yes, student Alex, once you learn how, the tongue can be a powerful tool", said Iggy as he snagged a nearby fly with his tongue and ate it.

* * * * * *

At the library, Livingstone was searching his books about all the different Corespores the Core contained, "Let's see", said Livingstone, "I need to find something about a blinding light Corespore and how it could affect the Core without it."

"Livingstone", said Reenie approaching, "I think I found something we can put the Corespore in." Livingstone turned around and saw Reenie carrying a small black metal box.

"Do you think that box could do the trick?" asked Livingstone.

"This box is supposed to trap in light", said Reenie, "We can put that shiny Corespore in here and get it back to the Core without hurting anyone along the way."

"That might work", said Livingstone, "But now the big question. How are we going to grab the Corespore and put it in the box without blinding ourselves?"

"Maybe we could wear sunglasses or blindfolds", said Reenie, "Or close our eyes very tightly."

"I'm not sure that would work", said Livingstone, "After examining Alex's damaged eyes, I've deduced that the Corespore has a light so bright that it might burn through protective eye covering. I'll need to read more on what kind of Corespore that is and how it will affect Animalia if it's not returned to the Core soon."

"So far, the Core looks all right to me", said Reenie as she and Livingstone went back to examine the Core.

"I'm not sure", said Livingstone, "Does the Core seem a little less colorful today?"

Before Reenie could answer, they heard Iggy's voice from outside. "Watch out for the fountain or else you will be getting your feet wet. Now turn right so you will not be bumping into Mr. Lion statue."

Livingstone and Reenie turned around and smiled when they saw Alex enter the library with Iggy on his head and G'Bubu and Zoe following from behind.

"Alex, you've come!" smiled Livingstone.

"I'd thought you never come back to the library ever again", said Reenie, hugging the boy.

"I had a really good set of iguana eyes guiding me", smiled Alex patting a proud Iggy.

* * * * * *

Everyone was now in the sitting room of the library where Livingstone had brought in what looked like a box of cards. "So Alex, how have you been managing since that tragic accident?" asked Livingstone.

"I've been trying to survive", said Alex, "G'Bubu taught me how to tell different things by touching and Iggy taught me all about tasting."

"Yes", said Livingstone, "Using your other senses is a good thing when one of them starts to fail on you. Right now, I want to teach you how to get by with your sense of smell. In this box I have a file of cards that contains all of the Animalians' scents."

"You mean all of their coins?" asked Alex.

"No", laughed Livingstone, "I mean S-C-E-N-T-S. All citizens of Animalia must leave their scents on their own personal cards for our hall of records. You can tell who is who by smelling their different scents."

"I'm not sure if humans can learn that ability", said Alex.

"Well why not give it a shot?" asked Livingstone as he took a card from the box, "This card contains G'Bubu's scent. Take a quick whiff of it."

Alex smelled the card a little, "It smells a lot like bananas and Bongonuts", said Alex.

"Do I really smell like that?" asked G'Bubu sniffing himself.

"G'Bubu", said Livingstone, "Would you go over and let Alex smell you?"

"Sure thing", said G'Bubu as he extended his hairy arm so that Alex could smell it.

"Wow!" said Alex, "G'Bubu and that card I just sniffed do smell alike."

"Exactly", said Livingstone, "Understanding scents makes a lot of, if you'll excuse the pun, sense."

"How exactly does an Animalian leave one's scent on a card?" asked Zoe. Iggy started whispering into Zoe's ear. "Eeyeeww!" gasped Zoe, "I'm sorry I asked!"

"Now this card contains Allegra Alligator's scent", said Livingstone as he let Alex sniff another card.

"It smells like leather with a bit of fish breath, swamp water, perfume, and tons of make up", said Alex.

"Definitely sounds like Allegra", said Zoe.

"You mean smells like Allegra", corrected Alex.

"See if you can guess who this one is", said Livingstone taking out another card so that Alex could sniff it.

"It mostly smells like a variety of different cheeses", said Alex realizing who this scent belongs too.

"MELFORD!" said both Alex and Zoe together.

"Uber cool!" said Alex, "There must be thousands of different scents I could learn in Animalia!"

"Oh yes", said Livingstone as he took out two blank cards and handed them to Alex and Zoe. "Alex, Zoe, I'd like to have your scents for our hall of records as well. Just put them on these cards when the urge comes to you."

"You're kidding, right?!" gasped Zoe looking awkwardly at the white card that had her name written on the top.

* * * * * *

Later, Reenie took Alex to a spot near a forest and a stream, "Here we are, Alex", said Reenie making the boy stop walking.

"Do you really think this spot will help enhance my hearing skills?" asked Alex.

"This stream is where I like to go for some quiet meditation", said Reenie, "We rhinos have very sensitive ears and don't like loud noises too much, especially when those hogs drive by on their bikes with that loud irritating music!" Reenie started snorting angrily while Alex got a little nervous, "Oh, please forgive me, Alex", said Reenie calming down. "It's just the thought of that noise gets me so stressed. But when I'm near this stream, I like to listen to the peaceful sounds of nature and let my mind wander free."

"I sure wish I could see this stream", said Alex.

"I think it would be much nicer if you listened to it", said Reenie, "Let's both be silent for a few minutes and listen to the magic of nature." Alex stayed silent and listened to the water in the stream rushing, then he thought he heard something splash. "Probably a fish", he thought to himself. Then Alex started to hear a frog croaking and then some more frog noises joined in and it sounded like the frogs were croaking to a soothing melody. Then Alex heard some birds chirping in the distance somewhere. And then some more chirping which sounded like a bug species known as cicadas. Alex smiled as he heard these sounds of nature. Even though he couldn't see the animals, his imagination supplied the pictures of these sound filled creatures.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Reenie. Alex became startled when Reenie spoke.

"Oh, I sure am", said Alex, "I can understand why you like coming here. These sounds are so peaceful. I don't think I ever felt so relaxed before."

"That's wonderful", said Reenie, "You know, Alex. Even though you can no longer read regular books, our library has a collection of books on audio. That way you can listen to your favorite stories."

"Really?" asked Alex, "Do you have audio books like Treasure Island and the Legend of Sleepy Hollow?"

"I think we do", said Reenie, "And if we don't, I can special order a recording of the story just for you."

"Thanks, Reenie", said Alex smiling and then felt a small frog jump into his lap making a gentle croak.

* * * * * *

That evening, Alex was back in the treehouse holding his sketchbook. "I sure wish I could draw everything that happened to me today", sighed Alex.

"I just figured out another way you can express yourself", said Zoe as she placed something in front of Alex.

"What is this stuff?" asked Alex as he touched the stuff that felt all smooth and squishy. "You'd better not be playing a joke on me, Zoe!"

"Maybe I'll play one tomorrow", said Zoe, "But right now, why don't you try playing with modeling clay?"

"This is clay?" asked Alex.

"Yeah", said Zoe, "With clay, you can feel what you're making and you'll know you did it right just by feeling it."

"I suppose I can give it a try", said Alex as he pinched off some pieces of clay and started playing with it.

A few minutes later, G'Bubu, Iggy, and Zoe watched as Alex had his back turned making something out of clay. "What do you suppose he's making?" asked G'Bubu.

"Maybe it is a statue of the human, David", said Iggy.

"I don't think Alex is ready for something that complicated just yet", said Zoe.

"It's done", said Alex as he turned around and showed off his first sculpture. It looked like a bust of a funny looking head with a round lump on top. "What do you think?"

"That's pretty awesome, dude", said G'Bubu.

"A nice arrangement of gray coloredness", said Iggy.

"It looks really good, Alex", said Zoe, "What exactly is it?"

"Don't you recognize it?" asked Alex, "I made a bust of you, Zoe."

"That's me?" gasped Zoe looking at the funny looking bust of herself. The eyes were crooked, her mouth was made way too big, and she assumed the round lump on the top of her head was her ponytail.

"You don't like it, do you?" sighed Alex.

"Oh no", said Zoe, stuttering, "It was really great for your first try as a sculptor. I guess I should start calling you Clayboy from now on."

Alex smiled at Zoe's comment and held onto the bust with proud hands.

* * * * * *

For the next few days, our heroes were giving Alex his lessons on getting around without sight. G'Bubu was now teaching Alex how to tell when bananas were ripe or unripe by peeling them. "This banana feels a lot harder to peel", said Alex trying to peel a green banana, "I say it's unripe."

"You win a banana!" smiled G'Bubu, "But not that unripe one you just peeled."

* * * * * *

Alex was trying to memorize all the places around Animalia thanks to Iggy sitting on his head guiding him along, "Remember to watch out for those trees on the left", said Iggy.

"Got it", said Alex, "And I have to remember not to go too far right or else we'll fall off that cliff."

"I did not have to remind you of that", said Iggy, "It is like you are starting to know this place in the dark."

"Well, you've been telling me where everything is every time I walk through this path", said Alex as he ejected a candy from his cane and swallowed it. "Tastes like lime", said Alex, "I just had a green candy."

"And I see you developed great taste too", said Iggy.

* * * * * *

At the library, Livingstone was letting Alex sniff more scent cards. "Another fact is that no two Animalians have the same scents", said Livingstone, "No matter if they're the same species or even related, everyone has their own special different scent. See if you can tell the difference between Herry and Horble Hog." Livingstone took out two cards and let Alex sniff them.

"They both smell like a mixture of mud and swill", said Alex, "But a little bit different though."

"That's because Herry prefers swill that's low carb while Horble is not so health conscious", said Livingstone. "You are doing very well with your sense of smell, Alex."

"I have a great teacher", smiled Alex.

* * * * * *

Alex was now in another part of the library listening to the story of Great Expectations on a C.D. that was made from a giant seed and headphones that were made from flowers connected to a vine. "This is so awesome", Alex said as he finished listening to the story and spoke to Reenie, "Thank you again for ordering an audio of Great Expectations for me."

"It was my pleasure", smiled Reenie, "Just because you can't read stories anymore doesn't mean someone can't read them to you."

* * * * * *

Next, Alex and his friends were riding around Zee and Zed Zebra's zeppelin. "All right, Alex", said Livingstone, "Let's see if you can use your newly developed senses to tell what's going on in Animalia from the sky."

"Okay, I'm ready", said Alex as he started sniffing around, "I believe we're over the Elephant's Eatery. And it smells like the special is peanut butter soup."

"Yes, I can smell it too", said Livingstone.

Just then, Alex heard loud music and motor sounds from below. "It sounds like Herry and Horble are having their daily drag races", said Alex. Then he heard a teenage girl's voice shout, "WATCH OUT!", then some swerving sounds and two splashes, and finally that same girl's voice shouting angry words mixed with snapping sounds.

"It sounds like Herry and Horble almost ran over Allegra", said Alex, "Causing the hogs to swerve into the fountain and now Allegra wants to do some serious chomping on them."

"Yeah, that's right", said Zoe looking down at the angry alligator chasing after the wet hogs. "It's a good thing we're way up here."

"Look out, Zed", said Zee, "There's mist approaching." Sure enough, the zeppelin had entered a sky of mist. Alex stuck out his tongue and tasted it.

"I can taste Bongoberries in the mist", said Alex, "We must be over a Bongoberry forest."

"He is right", said Iggy flicking out his tongue and tasting the air around him.

"Tasting Bongoberry mist is almost as good as tasting the actual Bongoberries", said G'Bubu, "Almost mind you."

"Watch out, Zed", said Alex, "You're about to hit a flock of toucans."

"Really?" asked Zed, "I don't see any toucans."

"I can smell their scents approaching", said Alex, "I can hear them coming too." Sure enough, coming out of the mist were a flock of toucans.

"Get out of the way, Zed!" shouted Zee.

"Roger!" said Zed as he turned the zeppelin around just missing the toucans.

"Sunday flyers!" shouted the toucans as they flew off.

"Thanks for the early tip, Alex", said Zed, "Maybe you can replace the broken GPS in my zeppelin."

"That was amazing, Alex", said Livingstone, "You're starting to notice things before we can."

"Thanks, Livingstone", smiled Alex, "It pays to have good senses, four of them at least."

* * * * * *

A week had passed since Alex's accident and everyone had entered the Elephant's Eatery for a meal. "Look Erno, it's Alex", called out Elni Elephant.

"Greetings, Alex", said Erno Elephant leaving his kitchen, "I thought we'd never see you in here again."

"Erno, don't say the word see in front of him!" said Elni nudging Erno with her trunk.

"It's all right", said Alex, "I've learned to live without seeing."

"Would you like to hear about our special?" asked Elni, "It's…."

"Wait, let me guess", said Alex as he started sniffing the air, "Is it grilled zucchini stuffed with beans and rice?"

"Why that's right!" gasped Erno, "You sure have a nose that knows specials."

"And I thought our noses were strong", said Elni, "Why don't you all sit here at this table and I'll be right back to take your orders."

Our heroes sat at the table in this order, Livingstone, Alex, Zoe, Iggy, Reenie, and G'Bubu. Just then, Alex felt a long bushy tail brush behind him and recognized the scent. "Is that you, Fushia?"

"Oui, Alex", said Fushia Fox in her familiar French accent. She was sitting behind Alex at another table along with her boss Tyrannicus Tiger. "How did you know it was me?" asked Fushia.

"By the perfume you wear every day", said Alex, "It always smells good on you." Fushia blushed and giggled at Alex's comment.

"So the little blonde haired stinkbug is suddenly a perfume expert?" said Tyrannicus sarcastically.

"Go easy on him, Tyrannicus!" said an annoyed G'Bubu, "Alex just went blind a week ago!"

"Oh, I am so sorry!" said Tyrannicus in a sincere voice, "I just want you to know my dear friend Alex that you have my deepest sympathies." And then the terrible tiger started making mean faces while sticking out his tongue at the blind boy.

Livingstone and the others were about to get angry and tell Tyrannicus off until Alex said, "You know Tyrannicus, I wouldn't stick my tongue out like that for too long. A bug could fly into your mouth."

"What?" gasped Tyrannicus as he accidentally swallowed a flying bug, "UUGH!" gagged Tyrannicus as he coughed it out, "How did you know I had my tongue out?"

"Elementary my dear Stripes", smiled Alex, "I smelled the scent of wet tuna fish covered with saliva on your tongue."

"Oh, great", sighed Tyrannicus, "I'm talking to Sherlock Stinkbug!"

"Plus, according to your scent card", continued Alex, "You mostly have your tongue out all the time because you're constantly licking your fur clean."

Tyrannicus became shocked at everything Alex said, "Livingstone," gasped Tyrannicus, "You let him sniff my personal scent card? I feel so violated!"

"Aw, lighten up", said Livingstone, "Every Animalian here knows about your scent. So it's no big secret."

Tyrannicus silently went back to his seat and quietly mumbled, "How could that stinkbug know? He's supposed to be blind!"

"Maybe Alex is not the one that's truly blind", whispered Fushia.

"I gotta hand it to you, Alex", said Zoe, "When you first became blind, I almost thought you were going to give up on yourself completely. Now you're back to your normal self and able to tell off Tyrannicus again."

"It was all of you who helped me get my life back in order", said Alex, "I wouldn't have gotten around without your guidance and lessons of touching, tasting, smelling, and hearing."

"That's because without your sight", said Livingstone, "You had to make your other senses work harder and get stronger. And I think you might have even surpassed my smelling ability."

"And I think I smell Allegra coming over here", said Alex.

"Hey there stinkbug Alex", said Allegra Alligator, "I was hoping I'd find you."

"You were?" asked Alex surprised for normally Allegra wanted nothing to do with him and Zoe.

"I realize it must be sheer torture for you not being able to see my beautiful face and body anymore", said Allegra, "Which is why I brought you something to help you out." Allegra handed Alex something and Alex felt it.

"It feels like a plastic alligator doll", said Alex.

"But of course", smiled Allegra, "It's my new line of Allegra Alligator dolls. That way even though you can't see my gorgeous posters or magazine covers, you can at least feel how beautiful I am."

"I don't know what to say", said Alex confused.

"Just wait till I come out with the future Allegra Doll accessories", said Allegra, "The Bitsy and Snipsy gal pal dolls, the dream boyfriend Ajay doll, the summer house, the sports car, and a whole wardrobe of different fashions. Every girl in Animalia will want an Allegra Alligator Doll. How about you, Zoe?"

"Thanks, but I'm not really into dolls", said Zoe, "I'm more into monster trucks."

"Hmmmph, tomboy stinkbug!" said Allegra walking away with her snout in the air.

* * * * * *

The next morning, Alex woke up from his cot, grabbed his cane and walked into the balcony where G'Bubu, Iggy, and Zoe were looking up in the sky, "Good morning everybody", yawned Alex.

"I wouldn't say it's exactly morning, Bro", said G'Bubu.

"There is no sun out today", said Iggy, "It is the nighttime."

"Now that you mention it, I don't really feel the warm sun on my face", said Alex, "Maybe we woke up too early."

"But according to my watch, it's 10 in the morning", said Zoe, "And it's still night."

"That sounds weird", said Alex, "Do you think maybe it has something to do with the Core?"

"Only one way to find out", said G'Bubu as he opened the exit door to his treehouse and went through it while the others followed.

* * * * * *

When our heroes arrived at the library, there were lots of nervous and confused Animalians surrounding Livingstone and Reenie asking many questions all at once.

"Livingstone, what's happened to the sun?" asked Zee.

"Yeah", said Zed, "Zee and I were flying around in our zeppelin looking for the sun, but it plum disappeared."

"And when I woke up this morning and peeked out my window, I thought it was still nighttime", growled Allegra, "So I went back to sleep. And I ended up missing my breakfast! My hunger's got me in the mood to chomp something or someone!"

"Please, calm down everyone", said Livingstone as Melba and Melford approached the lion.

"Livingstone", said Melba holding her mike, "Do you have any explanation why it's still nighttime when it's supposed to be daytime?"

"My theory is that we didn't appreciate our warm life giving sun and it went away on strike", said Melford. "Livingstone, have you considered giving the sun a raise or at least 6 weeks paid vacation?"

"Please, my friends", said Livingstone, "I too am surprised and bewildered that there is no sun out today and Reenie and I will start working on solving this mystery."

"I think I already have, Livingstone", said Reenie looking at a book. "Do you remember the Corespore that blasted out of the Core last week? That happened to be the Corespore of Shining Light. It provides light to everything in Animalia, including the sun."

"Do you mean we only have artificial lights and the stars and moon to help us get by?" asked Zoe. Just then, the Core stopped shining and all light in the library started to go out putting everyone in complete darkness until all you see were eyes in the dark.

"Did we buy more defective light bulbs, Reenie?" asked Livingstone confused.

Everyone rushed outside the library stumbling and bumping into each other in the dark and found out it was just as dark outside as well. There were no stars or moon or street lights shining at all. All the Animalians were in panic as they crashed into each other while bumping into the lion statue as well as falling into the outside fountain. Alex, who had practice of getting around in the dark, was the only one who stepped out of the library safely.

"Zoe, what's happening?" asked Alex.

"We're all in the dark just like you", said Zoe.

"Do not fear my sweet Zoe", said Iggy, "I will hold you to calm you down. Um, do you need to shave your leg?"

"Dude, that's my leg", said G'Bubu.

"Oopsie!" said Iggy embarrassed.

Fear not, my friends", called out an approaching light. They all saw Tyrannicus and Fushia pushing in a cart filled with glowing jars. "The Tyrannicus Lighting Company is here to help", said Tyrannicus, "For a fair and reasonable price, you can have these jars filled with illuminating insects known as fireflies, guaranteed to protect you all from the big bad dark." Tyrannicus took a jar and sure enough, there were fireflies dancing around in there. But just then, all the fireflies went out as well.

"Hey, I didn't hire you lightweights to goldbrick on the job!" demanded Tyrannicus.

"You didn't hire them", said Fushia, "You captured them!"

"It's not the fireflies' fault", said Reenie, "The Core is extinguishing anything that gives off light, both artificial and natural."

"Somebody better find me some light soon or else I'm gonna do some serious blind chomping!" shouted Allegra showing off her angry eyes and teeth in the dark. "And no one will know who'll get chomped!"

"Wait, I see a light way in the distance over to the left!" shouted Zoe. Sure enough, everyone could see a tiny white twinkle in the far distance.

"It's the Corespore of Shining Light!" said Reenie.

"That's right", said G'Bubu, "It's been in the rainbow apple tree all this time!"

"Well we need to get it back into the Core if we want our light again", said Livingstone.

"We'll give you a ride on our bikes to that tree", said Herry Hog.

"Thanks, but it wouldn't be a wise idea to drive land vehicles in the dark", said Livingstone.

"He's right, Herry", said Horble, "Even our headlights aren't working."

"Zee and I can fly you there on our zeppelin", said Zed.

"I'm afraid that won't work either", said Livingstone, "Flying in the dark is dangerous. You could crash into a mountain or a tall tree, and when it's time to land, you wouldn't be able to see where or even who you're landing on."

"He's right, Zed", said Zee, "Remember when we accidentally landed on Uncle Zachary?"

"Oh yeah", said Zed, "He left stripe marks all over our just washed zeppelin."

"I'll have to make my way there by foot", said Livingstone. "It's the only way."

"But how are you going to find your way there in the dark?" asked G'Bubu.

"And don't forget if you get too close to that Corespore, it will damage your eyesight", reminded Reenie.

"It's important that we get that Corespore back into the Core", said Livingstone, "And if I have to sacrifice my own vision, it's the only way."

"Wait", said Alex, "I'll go get it."

"Alex?" asked Livingstone.

"Yes, I'm the only one who can do this mission", said Alex, "That Corespore already damaged my sight so it can't possibly do anything else to harm me. I have the ability to retrieve it now."

"But how will you find your way in the dark?" asked Zoe.

"You're forgetting", said Alex, "I've spent a week practicing getting around Animalia in the dark. And thanks to all of your lessons, I just know I can bring back the Corespore and save Animalia from an eternity of lights out."

Everyone became silent and started whispering to each other. Then Livingstone approached Alex. "Take this", said Livingstone handing Alex what felt like a small metal box, "Once you get the Corespore, put it in this box that seals in light and open it up once you get near the Core", said Livingstone, "All of Animalia is counting on you."

"I'll do my best", said Alex.

"I am afraid my guiding eyes cannot help you on this mission", said Iggy.

"Don't worry, Ig", smiled Alex, "All the directions you've given me this week are stuck in my head. I believe I can get by." And then Alex left the group and headed off to get the Corespore.

"Good luck, dude", said G'Bubu.

* * * * * *

Alex was making his way through the darkness constantly tapping his cane on the ground trying to get to the rainbow apple tree on the hill. "As I remember", thought Alex, "There was a tree to the left of me and there's a pond to the right and I don't want to fall into that."

Just then, Alex felt his face come into some mist and he tasted it. "I can taste apples in the mist", said Alex, "I'm definitely close." Then Alex continued walking and he felt his cane jab into something sticky.

"This feels like a spider web", said Alex as he felt the web that was attached to two trees with twisty branches. "I remember this web and these trees with twisty branches", said Alex, "I saw them just before I lost my sight. And that's where I remember seeing a portal that leads to the apple tree. I think it's to the right." Alex slowly walked over and suddenly a portal sucked him in and he felt himself sliding through a tunnel and then landed on a hilly surface.

"I think I'm here", said Alex, "I can hear the waterfall in the distance and I can smell the apples above." Alex felt the trunk of the tree and said, "Yes, I'm definitely here! Now to get the Corespore." Alex put his cane and the box down and started to climb the tree. He searched through the leaves feeling each apple on the tree. "No, that's an apple", said Alex, "And that's another apple. Another apple and I can feel a worm vibrating in it. I'm definitely not eating that one. Wait a minute, this one doesn't feel like an apple. It feels like a Corespore!" Alex picked the Corespore from the tree and it started to shine as bright as it could.

"Sorry, Corespore of Shining Light", smiled Alex, "But your same old strategy can't protect you now. You're going back home to the Core where you belong." Alex got down from the tree, put the Corespore in the box sealing up its light completely, grabbed the box and his cane, and jumped back through the portal.

* * * * * *

Back at the outside of the library, Livingstone saw the light in the far distance go out. "Alex must've gotten the Corespore", said Livingstone.

"I hope he can make it back to library in one piece", said Zoe. Just then, a surprise light suddenly shone revealing a nearby tunnel and out came Alex. Then the portal disappeared.

"Alex, you're back!" said Livingstone.

"And you found a hidden portal that leads back here", said Zoe, "How'd you find it?"

"It was easy", said Alex, "While on my back to the library, I came across the familiar smells of a nearby Bongonut tree. And I remembered some time ago, there was a portal that leads to the entrance of the library. So I jumped in and it led me back here to you."

"Dude, that's so clever!" said G'Bubu.

"I'm proud of you, Alex", said Livingstone, "Did you get the Corespore?"

"Right here in this box", said Alex, tapping the top of the box, "I'm ready to put it back into the Core."

"Good", said Livingstone and then called out to the Animalians, "Attention everyone. Alex is going to go into the library to return the shining light Corespore to the Core. And I want all of you to stay out of the library, put your heads down on the ground, and cover your eyes so you won't look at the blinding light of the Corespore."

Everyone complied and did what Livingstone commanded. Then Alex entered the library and made his way to the Core. He opened the box and took out the shining Corespore. Then he broke it open and felt the object that was inside. Alex didn't know what it was, but he just slipped it into the Core.

Suddenly, all the Animalians started to feel the warm sunshine on them. They got up, opened their eyes, and were happy to see that the sunlight had returned. They all started cheering.

"Good day sunshine!" said G'Bubu happily.

"I'll follow the sun!" said Iggy.

"Alex did it!" said Livingstone, "Our beloved light is back!"

"And so is my beloved reflection", said Allegra looking at her reflection in the water fountain.

Everyone rushed back into the library to thank Alex. They saw Alex standing there along with the shining and thriving Core. They also saw what Alex had put into the Core. It was a picture of a front porch with a shining light and the shadows of two kids sitting on the porch.

"Now that's what I call true porch light entertainment", said Zoe.

"That is a heartwarming sight", sighed Reenie.

"I'll say", said Alex, "It's beautiful."

"Alex", gasped Zoe, "You can see it?"

"Of course I can", said Alex, "Wait a minute. I can see it? In fact, I CAN SEE!" Sure enough when Alex turned around, he saw the images of all his friends standing there in the library with him looking very surprised and happy.

"And your pupils are back in your eyes", said Zoe handing Alex a pocket mirror. "Alex looked at his reflection with happy tear filled eyes and said, "I can see again!" shouted Alex happily, "UBER JOY! I got my sight back!"

"Dude!" smiled G'Bubu hugging the happy boy.

"Welcome back to the world of the seeing", smiled Iggy.

"I'm so happy for you, my dear", smiled Reenie patting Alex's head. "But how did it happen?"

"I figured that when light and sight were returned to all of Animalia, Alex's eyes were included too", smiled Livingstone.

"It's a miracle!" shouted Alex as he jumped high in the air with happiness while all the other Animalians were cheering for him.

* * * * * *

That night at the treehouse, Alex was staring at all the sculptures he made during his week of being blind. There was the bust of Zoe's head, along with miniature sculptures of Livingstone, G'Bubu, Iggy, Reenie, and Allegra. "I can't believe I sculpted all these things without even looking", said Alex.

"They are very good", said Reenie studying her sculpture.

"And they are good looking too", said Iggy looking at his sculpture that was the same size as him. "It is like I have a twin brother, only he stands very still and is not much for conversations."

"And is this my first one?" asked Alex looking at the bust that didn't look too much like Zoe's head, "Sorry your sculpture didn't turn out so good, Zoe."

"That's okay, Alex", smiled Zoe, "I'm just honored you chose me to be your very first model."

"Well Alex", smiled Livingstone, "It seemed like you've learned quite a lot this past week."

"I'll say", said Alex, "Thanks to all of you, I've learned how to make my other senses stronger, I've learned some new skills, and after this, I'm never going to take my eyesight for granted again. I'm going to treasure it and all of your faces forever."

"And I'd bet you'll want to get back to doing this again", said G'Bubu handing Alex his sketchbook.

"Sketchy!" smiled Alex hugging his precious material possession. He was about to pick up a pencil, but saw the pencil was next to a small lump of clay. He put the sketchbook down on the table and reached for the clay instead.

"You're not going back to being Sketch Boy again?" asked Zoe.

"Oh no, I'll still love my drawings", said Alex, "But the other day, I had this inspiration for Melford and Melba statues and I'd like to finish them."

"You don't mind if we stick around to watch your artistic talents?" asked Livingstone.

"I'd be honored", smiled Alex as he watched everyone sit down. Alex tried to pinch and shape the clay, but then realized something wasn't right. Then he saw a long blue cloth on the table. Alex picked it up, blindfolded himself, and started his sculpting. "It's easier sculpting with my fingers than with my eyes", smiled Alex as he started to roll some clay into little mouse tails while all his friends sat there and watched quietly.

THE END


End file.
